The present invention relates generally to a batch script decomposer, and more particularly to a batch script decomposer generating a set of scripts that perform processing equivalent to an original script and achieve maximum parallel executions.
Many applications have regular maintenance performed by batch processes. “End of day” processing in a banking system is an example of batch process. Such batch process is frequently implemented as a large script that sequentially invokes a series of processing programs. Some of the processing programs depend on the results of a prior step and must be executed in the correct sequence. However, not all of these processing programs are dependent on each other. Some, perhaps many of the processing programs can be performed in parallel. The parallel execution may significantly reduce the total duration of execution of the entire script (batch window).
Currently existing tools can describe the dependencies between the execution steps in the script and invoke processing steps in the correct order, allowing, at the same time, to execute independent steps in parallel. However, the cost of manual conversion of the batch script using such tools can be prohibitive.